Changings The begining
by InkehisME
Summary: When a prophecy is introduced will the ex-rouges Jaypaw and Shadowpaw and their friends be able to bring the clan together, while everyone hates them, or is it all just too much to bear?
1. Profiles

**Forestclan****- **Lives in the aspen trees

**Leader: **Foxstar**- **Ginger tom with black paws and white underbelly.** Mate: **Silverfeather

** Apprentice- **Shadowpaw

**Deputy: **Ravenwing**- **Black tom with a white spot under his chin

** Apprentice-** Bluepaw

**Medicine Cat: **Halfmoon**- **A she-cat with one side white and the other side gray

** Apprentice- **Shadowpaw

**Warriors: **She-cats and toms without kits

Grayfeather- Gray tom with a fluffy tail

Hazelcrescent**- **Gray tabby she-cat with purple eyes** Mate: **Sootfur

** Apprentice- **Sorrowpaw

Emberbrook- Ginger tom with Amber eyes

Flintstorm**- **Gray tom with amber eyes** Mate: **Nettlespring

** Apprentice- **Hollypaw

Nettlespring**- **Black she-cat with fur sticking up randomly** Mate: **Flintstorm

** Apprentice- **Mintpaw

Copperstorm- Copper golden she-cat

Ceaderblaze**- **Black tom with amber eyes** Mate: **Crimsonswan

** Apprentice- **Leafpaw

Slatelilly- White she-cat

Sootfur**- **Black tom with a gray tail tip** Mate: **Hazelcrescent

** Apprentice- **Echopaw

Crimsonswan**- **White she-cat with ice blue eyes** Mate: **Ceaderblaze

** Apprentice-** Aquapaw

Laceflank**- **White calico she-cat with orange spots** Mate: **Redclaw

Larksun**- **Light ginger tom with blue eyes** Mate:** Rosetail

** Apprentice- **Lionpaw

Boulderclaw**- **A light gray tom with dark blue eyes** Mate: **Dragonfrost

** Apprentice- **Yellowpaw

Badgerwish**- **Black and white she-cat** Mate: **Rockshadow

** Apprentice- **Treepaw

Rockshadow**- **Gray tom with dull gray eyes** Mate: **Badgerwish

** Apprentice- **Leopardpaw

Violetbloom**- **Black tom with Violet eyes** Mate: **Yarrowtail

Frostfire**- **White she-cat with red paws** Mate: **Stonecloud

** Apprentice- **Clearpaw

Stonecloud**- **Gray tom with a white chest** Mate: **Frostfire

** Apprentice- **Foxpaw

Almoundheart**- **Brown tabby she-cat

** Apprentice- **Nightpaw

Bramblestorm**- **Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

** Apprentice- **Jaypaw

Owlsong**- **Silver tabby with yellow eyes **Mate:** Grassfeather

Wolfmoon**- **Big gray tom** Mate:** Quailfeather

** Apprentice-** Icepaw

Cottonnose**- **White she-cat with very pink nose

** Apprentice- **Snowpaw

Rosetail**- **Reddish orange she-cat** Mate:** Larksun

** Apprentice- **Whitepaw

Brightspirit**- **Black and white she-cat

** Apprentice- **Sunpaw

Grassfeather**- **Black she-cat with green eyes **Mate:** Owlsong

** Apprentice- **Fallenpaw

Longfang**- **Creamy tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices- **Cats in training to be warriors

Sorrowpaw**- **Black tom with black eyes

Nightpaw**- **Black tom with a white spec on his neck

Mintpaw- White tom with black splotches

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with green eyes

Foxpaw- A ginger tom with a white underbelly, black legs, muzzle, and ear tips

Echopaw- White tom with black legs

Lionpaw- Long haired ginger tom

Yellowpaw- Black she-cat with yellow eyes

Aquapaw- Silver tabby she-cat with aqua eyes

Clearpaw- Misty gray tom

Leafpaw- Molted brown tom

Shadowpaw- Black and white tom

Treepaw- Brown tom with green eyes

Jaypaw- Silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Leapordpaw- Creamy yellow colored she-cat with black spots

Snowpaw- White she-cat with dark blue eyes

Whitepaw- White she-cat with green eyes

Sunpaw- Yellow she-cat with yellow eyes

Icepaw- White she-cat with icey blue eyes

Bluepaw- Grayish blue she-cat

Fallenpaw**- **Yellow she-cat with white streaks

**Queens- **She-cats with kits

Redclaw**- **An orange she-cat with red eyes, due to an allergic reaction when she was younger. Mother of** Laceflank's** kits- **Mistykit**- A gray she-cat with blue eyes, **Tornkit**- A light brown tom with green eyes,** Heatherkit**- A yellow tom with a white tail tip and violet eyes, **Sedgekit**- A small brown she-cat

Silverfeather**- **A silver she-cat with a brown patch on her left shoulder. **Mate** of Foxstar, and** ex-medicine cat ** and mother to **Inkkit**- An orange calico tom with black splotches, **Sparrowkit**- An orange and red she-cat with blue eyes, **Ivykit**- A light gray tom with clouded gray eyes

Yarrowtail**- **A yellow she-cat with white streaks in her fur. **Mate** of Violetbloom and mother to **Moonkit**- A black and white she-cat with shimmering blueish gray eyes. **Lightningkit**- A white tom with a black streak down his forehead

Quailfeather**- **A gray she-cat with blue eyes. **Mate:** Wolfmoon (Expecting)

Dragonfrost**- **A brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle. **Mate:** Boulderclaw (Expecting)

**Elders- **Retired cats

Raggedlight**- **A dark brown tabby with patches of light gray

**Grassclan- **Lives on open moor

**Leader- **Duskstar**- **A dusty brown tom

**Deputy- **Featherwhisker**- **A light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat- **Firespark**- **A flame colored tom with green eyes

** Apprentice- **Volepaw

**Warriors- **She-cats and toms without kits

Skylark - white she-cat with blue eyes

Fleetfoot - gray and white tom with green eyes

Breezefoot** – **a gray tom

** Apprentice- **Swallowpaw

Mudfoot - white tom with brown feet

Flameheart- Flame colored she-cat with amber eyes

Hopecloud- A white she-cat with sky blue eyes

Honeythorn- A ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Thunderstorm- A brown tom with dark blue eyes

Tigergaze- A brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lionfang- A ginger tom with amber eyes

Snowblind- White she-cat with a gray front paw

Secretsong- A gray she-cat

Icewhisker-White tom with one blue eye and one green

Redswipe**- **A red tom with blue eyes

** Apprentice- **Glowpaw

Yellowstreak- A yellow she-cat with a gray streak down her back

Destinyseeker- A brown tom with one green eye and one blue eye

Iceheart**- **A white she-cat with a brown patch over her heart

** Apprentice- **Waterpaw

Littlefire- A small gray and black she-cat

Heartbreeze**- **A brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentices- **Cats in training

Swallowpaw- A brown tabby tom

Volepaw- A brown tom with sightless gray eyes

Waterpaw- Gray she-cat

Glowpaw**-** A brown tom with green eyes

**Queens- **She-cats with kits

Minnowscale**- **A light gray she-cat with dull yellow eyes. Mate of Duskstar and mother of **Riftkit**- A light gray she-cat with silver eyes, **Starkit**- A white and orange calico she-cat with amber eyes, and **Hawkkit**- An orange and red tom with icey blue eyes.

**Elders- **Retired warriors

None

**Waterclan- **Live next to water and can swim

**Leader- **Smokestar**-** A dark gray molted tom with green eyes

**Deputy- **Sunfall**-** A yellow tom with red tints in his pelt

**Medicine****cat-** Reedwhisker**- **A brown tabby with blue eyes

** Apprentice- **Silverleaf**- **A silver she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors- **She-cats and toms without kits

Thunderblaze- A light silver tom with yellow eyes

Dawnthistle**-** A long haired light gray she-cat with blueish green eyes

** Apprentice- **Flashpaw

Birdsong- A black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Brackenpelt- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Breezefoot- A silver and white tom with light blue eyes

Lionstorm**-** A ginger tom

** Apprentice- **Skypaw

Jadepool- A cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Oceanrain- A grayish white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Whisperbreeze**-** A light gray tabby tom with lightish darkish blue eyes

**Apprentices-** Cats in training to become warriors

Flashpaw- A brown tabby tom with sightless amber eyes. (No one knows he's blind)

Skypaw**- **A light gray she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Queens- **She-cats with kits

None

**Elders- **retired warriors

Ripplepaw- A brown tabby tom with a demented back. Should be a warrior

Cedarspirit**- **A creamy she-cat with black paws

**Shadeclan-** Lives in the pine forest

**Leader- **Briarstar**- **A light brown she-cat with dull amber eyes

** Apprentice-** Slushpaw

**Deputy- **Bloodrage**- **A black she-cat with a red tail tip splashes of red along her body and red paws.

**Medicine cat- **Ivyfever**- **A sickly light gray she-cat

** Apprentice- **Waspcluster**- **A black tom with deep blue eyes

**Warriors- **She-cats and toms without kits

Sweetfur- A yellow she-cat with gray eyes

Rosestripe- A light orange she-cat

Foxlight- A ginger tom with black legs and ears.

Lionroar- A yellow tom with amber eyes.

Cinderfur**- **A dark gray she-cat with singed fur

** Apprentice-** Rainpaw

Nightraven- A black she-cat with green eyes

Battleshadow**- **A brown tabby tom with a scar over his right eye

**Apprentices-** Cats in training to be warriors

Rainpaw- A silver she-cat with white paws

Slushpaw**- **A noisy black tom with yellow eyes

**Queens- **She-cats with kits

Willowsand**- **A light ginger she-cat. She is mate of Lionroar and mother of **Dovekit**- A light gray she-cat with a white muzzle.

Emberblaze**- **A ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mate of Foxlight and mother of **Tigerkit**- A brown tabby tom, and **Talonkit**- A gray tom with blue eyes.

**Elders- **retired warriors

Smallstep- A small tabby she-cat

Winter**- **An orange ex-rouge with yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

**I know it's been awhile, but I finally got the prologue up! YAY! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I suddenly and inexplicibally own Warriors! Yeah. If you believed that then you have issues. I don't.**

Prologue

A light orange she-cat got to her paws and shook her pelt, making all the loose debris fall back into her moss nest. She looked down and saw her sleeping kits curled around each other. She purred slightly at the thought and padded out of the den. She glanced back as she heard paws pattering against the rock and following her. "Where are you going Rose?" Asked one of the voices she loved so dearly; one of her kits, the silver tabby with blue eyes; Thunder.

"Hunting for a new home…" She said quietly, "Scar needs help, and Wind and River have caught it too."

"What is _it_?" Thunder asked, padding up to his mother, eyes wide with fear. "Will I get it too? Is it dangerous?"

Rose placed her tail of his mouth purring, "Greencough, it's a deadly sickness that you can catch, which is why I'm going in for help. Do you want to come? Why don't you go and see if Shadow wants to come?" She said, sitting down and waiting.

Thunder gave a squeak in excitement and bounced back to the den, grabbing his older brother.

Rose looked up to the sky. _Dawn, _she thought_, better get going or we'll miss the dawn patrol._ She looked to the entrance and out bounced Shadow and Thunder, although Shadow seemed less willing to go. "Are you ready?" She asked, getting to her paws.

"Ready!" They said in unison and they were off, off to find a new home. Off to find a better life. Off on a new adventure that would ensure their lives to never be the same.

Thunder and Shadow hid in a bush watching their mother wait at the border. They hadn't missed the dawn patrol yet, so they would be there any second.

Rose looked to undergrowth as it shivered. She watched as 3 cats padded out and over to the border, the black tom's eyes narrowed.

"Can we help you?" A white tom with black legs, which couldn't be older than 7 moons, asked, stepping forward and pinning his ears to his head until a silver tabby tom, put his tail in front glaring at him.

"That's enough Echopaw." He growled into his ear, causing the apprentice to loosen up and slide next to him, narrowing his eyes.

"What is it we can help you with?" The black tom said, bringing the attention back to Rose. He narrowed his yellow eyes and glared at her, waiting.

"We, my mate; Scar, me, and our kits, want to join your clan." Rose said simply, as it if had been known all along that they would join.

"No." The black tom said, marking the border and moving on. The silver tabby, Owlsong, and Echopaw followed him, not even looking back to see if they had left.

Although they turned their back on Rose, she wasn't going to give in so easily, "I guess we could just go join on of the other clans and say… I don't know… Show them your territory… Not like we haven't been in it." Her gaze had hardened in victory when they stopped cold, turning and looking at her.

"You're bluffing." Sootfur said, green eyes wide, hoping he was right. They couldn't afford more cats, but they couldn't afford other clans attacking them either, they had too many young cats.

"Try me." She growled. This wasn't the first time she had forced the clan cats to give what she wanted. She had done it to all the clans. Although Rose looked like a pitiful she-cat, she was quite influential.

Sootfur grumbled something under his breath then nodded, waving his tail, "Go get the kits and Scrap and we'll wait here for you."

Rose grinned, "Now isn't that better? Thunder! Shadow! Come here." She called, and they raced from the bush over to her. "Thunder I want you to stay with these nice cats ok?" She said, sternly and then turned to Shadow, "You need to come with me." With that she picked him up by the scruff and raced off to grab the others.

Thunder watched them go, mouth ajar. "But…" He sat down head bowed as if he had done something wrong.

Sootfur, feeling sorry for the young kit purred slightly, having a soft spot for kits, "Hey. She'll be back. In the meantime why don't you go with Echopaw to camp? You can meet some of the other kits. Besides, no reason to keep you out of camp, it can be dangerous.

Thunder nodded eagerly while Echopaw groaned, "But… why ME!?" He whined, not willing to admit that he wanted to go and meet this young tom. Thunder seemed more grown up than his brother did, and he wanted to know why that was.

"Because I'm your mentor and you'll do what I say." He growled, narrowing his green eyes to slits.

"Fine…" He muttered, getting up and padding away, leaving the kit to scramble after. When they were well away he stopped and faced the kit, "So what's your preferred name?" he asked, continuing to walk onward when he caught up.

"Um… Thunder?" He said, not 100% sure what the tom was trying to get at.

"You want to be known at 'Thunder'? Isn't that a little weird of a name?" Echopaw asked, slowing his pace to match the kits. They were getting near the camp now.

"That's what Rose named me… never really thought of being called anything else." He said shrugging, his big blue eyes wide. "What would you name me?"

"Let me get a look at you…" Echopaw stopped and looked at him. "Hmm… Jay: blue eyes; silver tabby pelt with a tinge of blue… definitely a Jaykit." He turned and continued walking, letting the kit chase after him.

"Jaykit…" Thunder muttered to himself, "I like it! From now on I'm Jaykit! Thanks… err… what's your name again?" He seemed a bit flustered, not knowing the older tom's name and all.

"Echopaw; I'm training to be a warrior!" he puffed his chest in pride, "I've already fought off a fox from out territory."

Jaykit gave him a quizzical look, "It took you this long to defeat a fox? I beat a fox just the other day!"

Echopaw narrowed his eyes at him, "No, a _real_ fox, not one of my siblings."

Jaykit felt his fur bristle, "Yeah, a big ginger cat-like-thing that has a bushy tail and black legs and ear tips, smells really bad. I know; I've fought a fox."

Echopaw's eyes widened, "You've fought a fox? How old are you?"

Jaykit shrugged, "5 ½ moons. How old are you?" He looked up at him. He was a muscular young tom, black legs, white body, and blue eyes.

"8 moons." He said simply, "But you fought off a fox? Were you alone? Did your mom come in and rescue you? Did you get hurt?" He bombarded him with questions, barely listening for the answers.

"Wow…." Jaykit said, impressed that he'd beaten the tom to fighting a fox, "Yes, yes, no, yes, no, no, yes, yes, and no." He said, trying to remember the questions and answering in order.

"Wow." He said looking at the kit in awe. "Do your littermates fight foxes too? Or is it only you and if you die they morn?"

Jaykit looked down, but decided to change the subject, "So how close are we to camp?"

Echopaw grumbled but looked at him sadly, "its… right there." He said, pointing at a bramble thicket with his tail.

Jaykit looked at him as though he was crazy but padded up to it, making a partial circle around it. "How does a clan fit in here?" He asked, looking at him as though he was insane. Echopaw rolled his eyes and shoved the young tom into the bush.

Jaykit fell through and glared back at the older apprentice, but he soon came to realize he was in a tunnel. He got to his paws and curiously padded forward, unknowing what he would find.

He squinted as he stepped into the bright camp. "Whoaaa!"

**Soooo? How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw?**

**If you have questions I'll try to answer them in the next chapter!**


End file.
